


Heaven Help Us Now

by iero-sexual (iero_sexual)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iero_sexual/pseuds/iero-sexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if everyone was an atheist and those who believed in religion were labeled crazy, schizophrenic even? Now, in 2170, all that is a reality. Gerard Way and his family are firm believers in God; they pray every night and read the bible every Sunday evening. What happens when the government finds out and ships them away to be "treated" and it's all Gerard's fault? Through horrors and hardships, Gerard plans his devious escape. Although he is not alone. With the assistance of his (gorgeous, breathtaking, intoxicating, handsome) helpful guardian angel, Frank Iero, will Gerard be able to carry out the perfect escape to save him and his family?</p><p>One can only hope. But things don't always go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I could hear them pounding against our thin wooden door, shoving their massive bodies against it in an attempt to send it crashing into the cool linoleum floor. My mother, Mikey, and I stood frozen, like statues in the middle of our living room. We knew it was over, there was no way we could make an infamous Hollywood escape, finding a secret door of some sort to rescue us and living happily ever after, free of stress and worry. But this wasn't like the movies, it was reality; the cruel truth that left behind a bitter taste on my tounge just with the mere thought of it.

I knew I shouldn't have trusted Ray, but when the charismatic boy approached me being the first peer in years to say a single word to me that wasn't a taunt or degrading message, I'd given in, scraping up years of unused trust to find it in me to have faith in him. That was two years ago, you'd think you'd know a guy after spending a staggering two years in his presence, but I hadn't, I'd been blinded by hope and happiness in a first friend. Mikey had always been lucky, finding a friend in anyone, everyone, and really anything. It didn't matter who, the kid was the type of person that radiated a hidden beauty that in all it's simplicty was a hidden gem, only accquired through a lovable personality. And it was all to waste due to my ignorance. For some reason, I had always felt in the back of my mind that Ray was a believerin God, but I'd always shy away from the subject even when Ray himself brought it up and out into the open of our conversations. I'd regretted the words as soon as they left my lips.

I scanned the room, deeming it empty before I leaned in to Ray, close enough that I could feel his unruly hair tickle the side of my face.

"Are," I whispered, and licked my dry lips so I could continue, "You a believer?" Ray pulled away, thinking for a second and also scanning the room for a double take.

"Why? Are you?" His features softened, I mistook it for hope.

"Yeah, me," I paused, gauging his reaction before I continued, "Me and my family are."

For some reason I didn't comprehend at that moment, Ray looked deflated, sad almost but still whispered a weak, "Me too" back. I smiled a goofy grin, glad to finally encounter another who hadn't turned to society to shape them into the mindless drones that followed the government instead of God. Afraid that someone might hear us talking about it, we branched into a trivial conversation over comics and other wordly things. I'd gone about the rest of my day, worriless and glad that I had finally confronted Ray over what his beliefs were. Blindsided by my excitement, I guess I hadn't paid much attention when Ray was acting a little uncomfortable and out of the ordinary after school.

"Aren't you taking the bus too?" I asked, furrowing my brows in confusion.

"No, no I- I" Ray stuttered trying to rack up a plausible excuse, "Have guitar practice is all." I was a bit skeptical at first, but didn't question it and passed it off as Ray being Ray. I shrugged.

"Guess I'll see ya tomorrow." I said in departure climbing up the steps of the newly arrived bus.

"Yeah...tomorrow." He trailed off before running back into the school building. Now, it had all become clear to me, the truth floating to the surface, past the depths of deceit and lies. Ray had jumped at the chance to turn us in, most likely excited at the promise of a reward of money as his family was the type that struggled to make tattered ends meet. I knew how much Ray and his family needed the money, but I would have never guessed he'd turn his long time best friend in to be submitted to an institution nearly similar to a concentration camp in terms of horror and cruelty. It sickened me that society had let the importance of money float above that of friendship, faith, and most importantly, trust.

I'd doomed us all. Now, we'd be shipped off to an instution, batterted around like boxes of mail not bearing a "Fragile" stamp. Somehow, I felt calm, as if accepting the end, and challenging it by looking it straight in the eye as if to say, "You don't scare me." Although, there was the small part of me that was only human that shivered in fear, overwhelmed by the scene beofre me. My mother and Mikey shook beside me, fear dampening their usually bright and radiant features. They'd let the human part of the get to them, let it control themand turn away the rational part of our minds.

I could sense their confusion, they had no idea who, how, or when they'd found out. I felt sick with guilt, disgusted at myself for being the one to doom us all into their version of purgatory.

"We know you're in there!" a cold voice shouted, mingling with the other noises of chaos and the creaking resistance of our door. That voice semeed to snap Mikey and my mother into reality and into the cold realization that it was over. And that we, ourslves, were most likey over too. My mother's maternal instinct seemed to kick in right then as she wispered in a rushed, frantic voice,

"We need to-" Her direction was cut off as the police broke down our door, finding us huddled in a trio right before them. They swiped at our wrists, most likely bruising them with the unecessary force and vigor. They then proceeded to slap on cold, metal handcuffs linking us to ourselves and stripping us of our freedom. It was funny to me, that simply binding one to their one's self would strip them of so much power, leaving them close to useless in terms of help and control.Submissive to them, they guided us to their cars in a harsh manner, compacting us all in the backseat of one of their vehicles.

As the engine began to roar to life, I looked out the window in a final goodbye to the tiny town I'd once called home and would probably never cease to as the rest of my existence would be composed of being trapped in a mental asylum. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a curtain peel open to reveal a boy with his trademark mass of curly hair, watching the scene unfurl before him. Many other curious onlookers peered out to see what all the fuss was about. The head policeman took note of this. He smiled a wide smile that didn't quite seem to fit his thin, narrow face. Instead of bringing comfort as its intended purpose, it just made you feel sick looking at the very unatrual twist of lips.

"Everything's fine, folks! No need to stare, just go back to sleep." He yelled out to the curious mass of people peeking out of bedroom windows.The police car reved to life, drowning out the disgruntled sobs of Mikey and my mother. I turned to glance one last time at one window in particular. The curtain dropped, swinging shut. Ray was too ashamed to say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

They drove all throughout the night and into the early hours of the morning when the sun began it's ascent into the starry sky, outshining the little dashes of light that had previously dominated the atmosphere. My mother and Mikey had fallen asleep, the sweet lullaby that followed sobbing seducing them into a state of deep slumber. This, I believed, was when one was the purest of all; their soul cleansed of all emotions. It washed away the harmful, and ultimately the good, letting the sweet embrace of peace encase them in it's comforting, motherly arms. I hadn't had a chance to embrace this strange and calming purification. My guilt had restrained me from shedding a single tear and instead directing me to my own thoughts as they tore me apart, chewing away what little of me I had left until I felt empty and sick, stomach churning and twisting. 

The squad car came to a halt, jolting my mother and Mikey out of their dreams. They blinked, rubbing their eyes, once again confused at the scene before them before the gutting realization stopped them cold in their tracks. They gathered what little they had left of them before exiting the vehicle, stretching their sore limbs. I followed suit and exited, glancing up at the building before me which I would soon refer to as my own, personal version of hell. It was alike to a sick mix between a hospital and a highly guarded prison facility. Emotionless guards stood rigid, grasping the powerful weapon between their fingers, ignorant to the power of the artillery before them. "Ridgewood Mental Institution" was painted in bold, red paint, clearly standing out from it's sickeningly white background. This was where we'd be kept for most likely the rest of our lives, stored way and forgotten like ancient library archives, never destined to see the light of day again. They ushered us into the building and led us into a tiny office. A thin, grey haired woman sat at the desk before us casually filling out the paper work before her until she noticed our presence.

"Why hello there!" she exclaimed in a sickeningly sweet tone. After her artificial and downright disgusting greeting she proceeded to ask us questions in her horribly high pitched voice. The unnamed woman turned to her computer, entering what I assumed to be the information we had given her into the device. I couldn't believe how casual and laid back this whole office affair has been so far, especially with all three of us in handcuffs and armed guards standing at command nearby. It was as if we were registering for something trivial like a doctor's appointment or even just a school sport, and not submitting to be locked away because some ignorant fools believed us to be nut jobs. The grey haired woman finished her typing and dismissed us with a hand gesture. As we were filing out of the room, the woman grasped my shoulder, gripping it between her bony, wrinkled fingers.

"We're going to help you, don't worry." She cooed, ruffling my hair in the process. I gaped at her, shocked at her genuine smile and the sincerity of which she spoke her words with. This woman believed in her demented, little soul that this was for the good of not only them, but for us. I didn't know it yet, but I would soon come to realize the true horrors of this facility, that the books they'd handed out to us in class explaining the "good" that these institutions did was only a sugar coated version of what really went on here. I guess I had always known that there was no way that they would actually tell us the truth, let alone give us all the gory details one by one as if they were nothing, but I never comprehended how bad it was. 

The armed men once again led us to a new place, this time it was a large room with many passageways leading out of it, each guarded by a security checkpoint. One of them men let out a sick, twisted laugh,

"Looks like you'll all be separated." All the sadness and self pity left my mother's eyes as they now flooded with rage. I knew how she felt about this, I couldn't bear the thought of leaving her either, but if she rebelled against them, she might be beaten or possibly killed. I sent her a look that I hoped would somehow display what I thought and she calmed, accepting this cruel fate that should never be inflicted upon any human, let alone us. We had never done anything to deserve something like this. Mikey and I were good kids, we only racked up a few detentions throughout the school year and hardly skipped. We didn't drink, smoke, do drugs, or get into any fights. We were mostly left alone to fly under the radar easily. As for my mother, she never broke the law and was a kind, understanding woman. If anyone deserved this, it'd be the ones who worked here, especially the maliciously outspoken guard. He probably had a family to go home to every night, to love and care for, and didn't have to worry about anyone trying to separate them. They were free to go about their lives, doing exactly as they wished.

Soon after, one of the seemingly halfway decent guards explained that they sectioned us off by gender and ages. Mikey would be put with children ranging from 6 to his current age as I'd be put with 13 to 19 year olds. I breathed a sigh of relief hearing this as Mikey was nearing his 13th birthday and would soon be able to join me. They wasted no time proceeding to lead us away from one another, maybe in my mother and I's case, permanently. I took one last fleeting glance at my mother. She was breathing hysterically, her green eyes brimming over with unshed tears ready to spill over the edge at command. I couldn't look at her knowing I was the one to cause her all this pain. I turned my gaze to my feet and hurried out of the room and ignorantly approached my designated security checkpoint. If only I had known what had lied behind the seemingly harmless gates. A hell that I never thought would be forced upon me.


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the checkpoint stood a bored looking young guard monotonously chewing her gum. She held up her hand and motioned for me to pause.

"Alright, strip." She stated in a lifeless tone. A beet red blush captured my features.

"What?" My eyes widened. Were they going to make us walk around...naked? Treat us like filthy animals and strip us of our self respect.

"I said strip. Are you fucking deaf you little piece of shit?" She spat out at me. Sick to my stomach, I undressed folding my clothes in a neat pile beside me. She then proceeded to toss a white hospital gown at me. I slipped on the cool material and waited for further instruction. She shoved the weapon she was holding into my back.

"Now walk." She forced me down a hallway of rooms. This place seemed to be identical to a normal hospital, the walls bore a bright, medical white and patients filled the rooms. The only thing that was lacking was freedom. As we progressed down the hallway, I peaked into one of the windows. In the room, a blonde blue eyed boy sat alone. The scene would have been perfectly normal, and he could have been passed off as a normal hospital patient had he hadn't been talking to himself. He spoke into the thin air as if expecting a response from the nothing that filled the room. He smiled and then laughed hysterically. We passed him and as we went even further, I dared to peek into every room we passed, each one with the equally disturbing sight. I shouldn't be here, I wasn't crazy, I didn't give a soliloquy and expect a response each time.

"I- I don't belong here! I'm not crazy!" I exclaimed frantically, turning to grasp the woman's shoulders with a lethal grip. She shoved the gun into my stomach. She spoke in a low, threatening voice.

"Let me go, you little asshole." My mouth dried. She could kill me. I released her and obeyed, raising my arms over my head.

"You disgust me," she snarled, "You'll be just like them soon anyway, stop trying to fucking hide it." And with that, she shoved me into my room, slamming the door in front of me. I stumbled, but caught myself. Nearly tripping over my own two feet, I rushed back to the door.

"No! Let me out, Let me out, Let me out!" I screeched, shaking the doorknob, but to no avail. At that moment, I felt the weakest I had ever felt in my entire life. I had no say, no control- I had nothing, and now, not even my peace of mind. The reality of the situation dawned on me, rendering me absolutely helpless. The thought knocked the wind out of me. I slid down the side of the door, giving up as salty tears blurred my vision. I felt broken, like they had snapped off a part of my soul and tossed it away. I was just as useful as a chipped tea cup. It held the substance, but when too much liquid was poured in, it flooded, slipping out the damaged side of the tea cup and emptying it's contents onto the ground. It became empty again, left with nothing but the knowledge that it was no good, and would surely be tossed aside to be replaced. That's exactly how a broken human functioned. It tried, so very hard, to put up with all that life tossed at it, but when everything in life became too much, it gave up. It extracted itself from the world, it's only companion the illusion that they were inferior to everyone else. It was a cycle, breaking one even more with each downfall until they couldn't cope, and decided to end it one way or another.

And with the knowledge that I was not only inferior, but the cause of two loved one's breakage, I experienced my first downfall, slipping away, empty of everything good and lovely, but full of everything deathly and sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I promised Frank would be in this chapter, but I didn't expect to come up with this dramatic of an ending so quickly, and of course, it was too good an opportunity to pass up as continuing the chapter would take away from the dramatic effect. Frank will, I cross my heart and hope to die, be in the next chapter as this leads right into Frank's arrival. Thanks for putting up with me ( all 0 of you reading this), Lexi


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke still leaned against the door and with a pounding headache. My limbs ached and I was still tired from the onslaught of tears. I caught sight of a small bed placed in the far right of the room and made a move to crawl towards it when I saw a figure. As my eyesight adjusted to the bright light, I noticed it was a boy. His back was to me as he faced the plain white wall.

"Who-who are you?" I said, my eyes wide as I called out to him. He met my gaze with a pair of stunning hazel eyes similar to my own. His pale white face was framed with dark, jet black hair. There was no doubt, this boy was gorgeous.

"Who am I?" The boy repeated, slightly amused, a tiny smile playing across the edges of his lips.

"I," He stated proudly, "Am Franklin, Frank for short." He walked over towards me to extend his hand. I shook it, still confused over the whole situation.

"Are you my room mate or something?" I questioned bewildered. He shrugged nonchalantly, a smile still outlining his lips,

"I guess you could say that."

"But there's only one bed." I replied, motioning towards the petite twin bed placed in the right center of the compacted room.

"I know," he said, his voice lowering, "We could always share." My breath caught in my throat. An image of Frank being pressed up against my chest as his dark locks tickled my chin flitted through my mind. Along with his captivating green eyes staring up at me as his petal lips parted. A heavy blush captured my features and I cleared my throat.

"But seriously, who are you?" I began again.

"I told you, Frank." He stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"You know what I mean." I scoffed, annoyed.

"You really wanna know?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I think I've made that pretty clear." I retorted, crossing my arms.

"You won't believe me." He added, postponing my simple question yet again.

"Try me." My patience was wearing thinner.

"I'm your guardian angel." I outright laughed at his silly statement. There was no way this kid was a freaking angel, for God sakes. How stupid did he think I was?

"C'mon, you don't even have wings or anything angelic like that, you're not kidding anyone." 

"I have wings." He muttered, vexed.

"Oh really, let's see." I stood up from where I was seated on the floor as if to challenge him.

"That's like me asking you to take all your clothes off," He returned, pausing for a moment, " It's personal, okay."

"Then how do I know you're an 'angel'?" I proposed. He sighed, dragging his pale hand through his thick locks.

"Give me your arm." He announced. Quirking an eyebrow, I obliged raising my arm to meet his fingertips. He turned it over reveling the underside of my arm which bore a rather large cut that was just beginning to heal. I had no idea what it was from as I was an extremely clumsy individual. 

"See here?" He began again, tapping the fresh cut lightly, "Now watch this." He grazed the cut with the edge of his fingertip. As soon as his fingertips trailed across the long cut, it disappeared back into unharmed, silky white flesh. I quickly drew my arm away from him, cradling it to my chest as if it were still damaged. I examined the miraculously healed skin and marveled at the boy- angel's heavenly ability. I swallowed, breathless,

"Okay, maybe you are an angel." 

"Told you." He retorted with a large smirk of satisfaction decorating his lips. After this, I proceeded to ask him multiple questions about what exactly having a guardian angel meant. He explained many things to me including if others could see him or not. He told me that only those who had an angel of their own could see others. I came to the conclusion that that had been the reason I'd seen all those other children speaking to thin air; they were conversing with their guardian angel, I just had no idea yet.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hello, I'm Bob." The blonde haired blue eyed boy I'd seen earlier spoke, extending his arm in return for a handshake. Shortly after finishing my interrogation on Frank, the vile female guard from earlier had returned to escort me (and Frank) to the dining room for dinner as it had been my first day here. It was no different from any of the rooms here, bearing an insanely stereotypical white color. I had wandered in, unsure of myself and awkward knowing no one when the friendly kid greeted me and offered a seat at his table. After collecting our dinner, a measly bowl of flavorless porridge, we sat down at a small table that seated six.

"This is my angel, James." Bob announced, gesturing to the heavily freckled boy beside him. He offered a shy wave as an acknowledgment. Soon another pair joined, obviously friends of Bob and James.

"I'm Pete, and this here's my hella awesome guardian angel, Patrick." Pete stated, grinning. Patrick rolled his eyes, laughing. Soon enough, we were talking like regular teenage boys, ranting about random things, whilst praising great bands like The Misfits, or Black Flag. That confused me. Wasn't this supposed to be a horrible, torturous, reform center?

"What do they do to us?" I started, "Like, what's the point of this." They went uncannily silent. Pete and Bob's faces were blank and pale, absolutely empty of pain and emotion.

"Oh, you'll see." Bob replied hoarsely, turning to collect his finished meal to discard of it, walking back to his room along with James. Pete smiled a sad, remorseful smile, his words filling my heart with a silent terror,

"Just wait 'til your 'therapy' session tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say thank you to my utterly fabulous and genius friend, Lindsay, for giving me the healing power idea as I was stuck in having no way for Frank to prove he's an angel, so thanks, love (:


	5. Sorry

This story sucks shit. Sorry to all 0 of you reading it but I am taking a break *quitting* this story unless I can find some magical way to mend this. Sadly, magic is only a figment of our imaginations and this is the end of this story so bye. If you give a flying fuck, I'm working on a new *maybe even shittier* story.


End file.
